Don't Leave
by Moonlit Tiger Lily
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome wants to help the wounded of a nearby battle, but Inuyasha won't let her onto the front. What happens when he tries to stop her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters from the show.

Summary: One-shot. Kagome wants to help the wounded of a nearby battle, but Inuyasha won't let her onto the front. What happens when he tries to stop her?

Rated Mature for content.

Don't Leave

It all started with an innocent little word. It tumbled from her full, round lips. Lips that had mesmerized him on many occasions. Rosy pink, moist, no doubt softer than silk. Words spilled from those lips, shaped by her delicious tongue. All said, her mouth was the work of the devil. Especially when it formed that word, the one word that could bring him to his knees.

"Sit," she said, an evil look in her eyes. Her hands were placed firmly on her lips in a timeless expression of haughtiness. How dare she look at him like she had won the argument. Like that one word was always the last. He would be damned it that was the last word this time.

"Listen to me you blood sucking succubus," he growled tearing himself from the dirt. He barged toward the stunned miko. She fought to regain her composure. Putting the glare back in her eyes she met him face to face. No matter how much she wanted to, Kagome would not back down this time. Inuyasha continued, "I absolutely will not let you do this under any circumstances! It is irresponsible, nonsensical, rash, obtuse, irrational, and... just... stupid!"

"I didn't know you had such a large vocabulary!" she retorted. "And for the record, a succubus is a demon that has sex with men while they sleep!"

"I- shut up! What do you know anyway!"

"A lot more than you! Which is exactly why I am going to do this! I can't believe you are so stubborn!"

"This is the stupidest thing you have ever done! I can't believe you would even consider it!"

"I can't believe you are so arrogant that you are trying to make me stay!"

"You are not going Kagome!" He straightened his back trying to look more authoritive. "I forbid it!"

Her eyes flew open in shock before they narrowed once more. She drew dangerously close to the hanyou, almost in a seductive stance. Inuyasha could feel her body brushing against his. The heat radiated from her and he found himself giving in to his most basic of desires. Her head tilted up toward his menacingly. Inuyasha felt his head lowering to meet her as if an unseen force was pushing him. Kagome did not seem to notice his advance.

"Inuyasha, if you think you can forbid anything you are sadly mistaken," she said. Her voice was low and soft, a warning in and of itself. Her hands grasped the fabric on his chest. She pulled him down to enable herself to stare him in the eyes, but it served to bring their bodies flush against one another. Inuyasha's eyes blurred and he groaned quietly as she rubbed against him unknowingly.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked her voice raising.

"Yes," Inuyasha whispered his mouth suddenly dry. His arms unconsciously snaked around to hold her from behind, but the girl was only dimly aware.

"Inuyasha, you can't just ignore me and expect to get away with it. Look, I know you don't want me to leave-"

"You got that right!" Inuyasha roared snapping out of his private fantasy. He tore his gaze away from those tempting lips. "Especially if you are going there! You have no idea how dangerous that would be! I can't protect you!"

"I don't want your protection! I am going alone!"

"WHAT! Are you insane! Did you hit your head? Did you eat something poisonous? There is no way in hell I am going to let you go into that mess by yourself!"

"I would be in more danger if you went with me! I'll be fine!"

"Yes! You'll be better than fine, because your not going! I'll lock you in Kaede's hut before I let you go!"

"Why you- you arrogant, pompous, pretentious, egotistical, overbearing tyrant! You can't stop me! I'll be leaving tomorrow!"

Kagome turned to leave and suddenly realized his arms were around her. Before she knew what was happening, Inuyasha pulled her back to him and covered her mouth with his. Kagome pushed him back a step and started to say something but the hanyou persisted. His inexperienced lips pushed against hers, crushing andeven brushing the delicate flesh. One hand found its way into her flood of raven hair while the other remained securely around her waist.

Kagome was soon breathless with shock and passion. Her anger had not dissipated, rather it had turned into fire. It ate at her stomach and threatened her soul. God help her, Kagome was giving in to the hanyou. One kiss had left her befuddled and willing to give up the world. She was dimly aware when her knees gave out. The kiss broke and instantly Kagome was dying for more. Was it always like this?

Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. Before he could stop himself, Inuyasha was laying her on the ground. Inuyasha lowered himself down to her. Kagome reached for him and pulled his face down to hers. The fire flooded her body as their connection was reestablished. Her instinct took control and her hands began to untie his haori. She pulled the red fire rat robe from him savagely. His hair draped around her face in a silver curtain. The moonlight shone upon them.

'What am I doing?' she thought dimly as he took her in another dizzying kiss. Her confusion faded once more. All that was left in the world was him. His breathing was uneven as he hastily unbuttoned her shirt. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair. "Inu..." she moaned, but it was cut off by a sigh as he nipped lightly down her neck. Soon they were naked in the moonlight and neither was exactly sure how it had happened.Even with her human senses, Kagome could smell the desire from the hanyou on top of her. She lay on the cool grass as he kissed her once more. She could feel him pressing against her inner thigh. The thought made her breathing more ragged. She flushed as his clawed hand covered her breast roughly.

"Inuyasha," she started in between kisses.

The hanyou seemed to anticipate her train of thought. His eyes met her gaze and she gasped as she saw the red glow in them. The adrenaline hit her, and Kagome couldn't help the wave of lust that ran through her. The smell invaded his senses. His eyes felt like they would roll back in his head from the antagonizing mix of desire and pleasure. She held her face to his chest as the pain subsided. Soon she felt herself enveloped in the surreal blanket of pleasure.

x X x X x

She woke in her sleeping bag back in Kaede's hut. For a moment she wondered if everything had been just a wonderful dream, but the slight pain told her otherwise. She snuggled back into the warmth of her bed with a contented sigh. The birds chirped outside and the sun's rays carressed her face. Could things be any more perfect?

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the hut with his sword in hand. He had been dozing off a bit, but he had been unable to sleep. The movement of the girl across the room ultimately caught his attention. He found himself anticipating when she would wake. He wondered what her reaction would be. He wanted to see her cool glow in the morning light and her raven hair fluttering in the breeze. Mostly he wanted to make sure she would stay. He would not see her leave, especially not now. His instinct told him that now she was his, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Something in the back of his mind told him that she was not convinced. He knew he would have to try harder. He couldn't have her leave, it was too dangerous. She didn't understand the significance of battle. She had never seen one, she did not know how desperate men could be. She did not know what a man could become when faced with all that pain and death. She didn't realize what could happen to her, how much danger she would be in.

He sheathed his sword and stood noislessly. He could tell she was awake though still groggy. Sango and Miroku glanced over from their places by the fire. They did not say anything, but rather watched with interest. They noticed Inuyasha had brought the sleeping girl home last night. They knew something had happened, but they could not get a word out of the hanyou. Now he crept over to where Kagome lay sleeping. He reached the foot of her sleeping bag and practically pounced on her. She shreiked in surprise. The onlookers' eyes grew wide with surprise as he pressed a greedy and somewhat desperate kiss to her lips. She squirmed a bit with embarrassmentat first but soon relented. She melted to him once more, her arms wrapped around him. He broke off the kiss when he was satisfied that last night had not been a fluke.

There was something there, something between them. What it was, he wasn't sure, but he thought he knew what it would grow into. Inuyasha's weight pressed against her sleep weakened body. She smiled at him and his stomach churned. How could such a small thing have such a large effect on him? Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw movement. Turning her head ever so slightly she saw their captive audience. Sango and Miroku sat watching them with bemused expressions.

"It's about time," Miroku muttered. Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome's face reddened and she pushed the hanyou off of her. She rolled into her sleeping bag once more, this time to hide from the stares of her friends. Inuyasha's smile was impossibly wide. Kagome would get over her embarrassment. She was his now. Nothing could ever change that.

x X x X x

My first one-shot. What do you think? Originally I intended a full story, but I gave that up. Of course,I couldn't will myself to just delete this chapter, so here it is.


End file.
